There are many kinds of skin care products for different purposes, such as cleansing cream, cold cream, hand cream, powder, lotion, foundation, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, manicure, anti-sunburn cream, etc. It is necessary that they have clean impression, good touch, good application, no makeup destruction, durability and retention, but easy removability from the skin when washed by face washing cosmetics, water or the like. Some of these properties are incompatible with each other. Skin care products having most or all of these properties are desired.
As main components of these skin care products, liquid paraffin, paraffin wax, aliphatic acid, higher alcohol, animal fats and oils, and vegetable oils, synthetic esters, polyalkyleneglycol derivatives, silicone compounds, etc. are used. Silicone compounds have been noted because of their special properties, e.g., durability, water resistance, affinity with the skin, moisture retention, gloss imparting property, water repellency, flexibility, vapor permeability, gas permeability, film forming property, filler retaining property, lubricancy, etc., and applications of various silicon compounds to skin care products have been proposed. What has been proposed, for example, includes dialkylpolysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 119036/1979), amino group-content polysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58605/1982), pendant polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 131910/1983, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 197432/1984), silicone resin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 298518/1987), esterified polysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 150288/1988), dimethyl cyclopolysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 159489/1988), etc.
Polysiloxanes having no hydrophilic groups are difficult to solvate in water-based solvents, and large amounts of emulsifying agents are needed which can impair the transparency of the emulsified liquids, irritate the skin, and lower water resistance. Unpreferably, amino group content polysiloxane yellows. A number of polyoxyalkylene group pendant dialkylpolysiloxanes have been proposed, but they have insufficient water resistance, retention, skin touch, gloss, etc. Silicone resin requires the use of low molecular weight cyclosiloxanes and isopentane, or other solvents, and its use is limited. Esterified polysiloxanes can have improved properties, but are considerably higher in cost.
Accordingly, skin care products comprising cosmetic formulations which can reduce the disadvantages of the conventional silicone compounds as described above, but retain the desired properties of water resistance, durability, retention, skin touch and gloss are desired.
Hair is washed by shampoo, treated with rinse, protected by hair dressing, mousse and set by hair spray. In some cases, permanent liquid and hair dye are used. Compositions used for hair treatment contain cosmetic formulations and are often blended with vegetable oil, animal oil, mineral oil, synthetic oil, etc. to form hair care products.
With the recent progress of silicone polymer technology, various polysiloxane polymers have been blended as main components of cosmetic formulations used in hair care products because of their desirable characteristics.
Such hair care products are exemplified by: shampoos containing dimethyl silicone, diethyl silicone, methylphenyl or silicone, to give rinse effect (U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,551); a hair cosmetic containing a diol derivative or branched aliphatic alcohol and methyl polysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 47923/1977); a conditioning lotion containing vinyl pyrrolidone-silicone copolymer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57337/1977); a cosmetic containing quarternary nitrogen-content cationic modified silicone (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 66506/1980); a hair treatment composition comprising an anionic polymer compound, a cationic surfactant and oxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 108811/1980); a hair conditioner composition comprising polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane and water-containing ethanol or absolute ethanol (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 136214/1980); a hair cosmetic comprising water, ethanol, a phosphoric ester salt of polyoxypropylene multivalent-alcohol ether and polyoxyalkylene methylpolysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 16405/1981); a hair cosmetics containing organosiloxanepolyoxyalkylene copolymer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 22712/1981); a hair conditioner composition comprising polysiloxane containing aminoalkyl groups and hydroxy groups, a cationic polymer and an aqueous carrier (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 45406/1981); a shampoo composition comprising an anionic surface active agent, a cationic polymer and a silicone derivative (dimethyl polysiloxane, methylphenyl polysiloxane, polyether modified silicone oil, epoxy modified silicone oil, fluorine modified silicone oil, alcohol-modified silicone oil and alkyl-modified silicone oil) (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 72095/1981); a hair cosmetic comprising an olefin liquid polymer, dimethyl polysiloxane, a polymeric chain emulsifying agent and water (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 86113/1981); a hair cosmetic comprising quarternary ammonium salt, higher alcohol, and hydrophobic silicone (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 92808/1981); an amphoteric acrylic resin, polyoxyalkylene modified organopolysiloxane, and polyethylene glycol (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 92811/1981); a hair conditioner comprising as the main component organopolysiloxane having at least one aminoalkyl group, and at least one oxyalkylene group, polyoxyalkylene or hydroxyalkyl group (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 74602/1983); a cosmetic containing an amphoteric silicone oil and polyoxyalkylene-modified polysiloxane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 126209/1985); a hair conditioning composition comprising a silicone conditioner, dimethyl silicone copolymer, a lipid vehicle formulation, a cationic surface active agent vehicle formulation and water (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6/1986); a hair coloring composition comprising a coloring agent component, silicone oil and water (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 83111/1986); and a hair cosmetic comprising an organosilicon resin and volatile hydrocarbon oil (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 158914/1986).
Hair care products which contain dimethyl polysiloxane as one component often have problems in that the dimethyl polysiloxane does not solvate in aqueous solvents, and therefore, large amounts of emulsifying agents are needed which can impair transparency of the emulsified liquids, irritate the skin, and degrade their water resistance after being applied to the hair. In addition, dimethyl polysiloxane tends to generate static which tends to attract dust and grime and cause the hair fly phenomenon.
The polysiloxanes having aminoalkyl group and/or quarternary nitrogen-containing groups are considerably improved in antistatic effect, water resistance and durability, but do not have all these properties. A number of hair care products containing dimethyl polysiloxane having polyoxyalkylene groups have been proposed, and they have succeeded in preventing the generation of static, but their water resistance, combability, bulky finish, emulsification, foaming are not sufficient.
Accordingly, hair care products comprising cosmetic formulations which reduce the disadvantages of the conventional dimethyl polysiloxane or various functional groups containing polysiloxanes and retain the desired hair antistatic effect, moisture retaining effect, combing, brilliant finish, voluminous finish, bulky finish, wetty finish, emulsification effect and foaming effect are desired.